Brandon's Jealous
Brandon's jealous is the fifth episode in Season 25. Plot Brandon Buckingham walks around to find a new toy, when Nathan Fernandez got a new PS 4000, the ultimate set of play station and that Makes Brandon mad and even jealous and runs away as fast as he can. Next, Brandon plays Hide and seek with Pops and before he finishes his count Pops found all of there friends and Brandon was more jealous and even more mad. Lastly, Hans gets a trophy at the competition and he was crying with jealousy and Katie Sandowkm finds him quite annoying and tells him to stop but Brandon crus even more and Katie sigh then makes a plan to stop making him jealous with anger and/or crying. Katie gets chart and tells brandon that he is jealous for 409 times but Brandon thinks she was talking non-scence but Katie was right, she showed brandon all parts of his jealously. Later, Brandon promises to stop being jealous but Katie doesn't believe him and she bets that he scan stop being jealous for the whole day but Brandon thinks then calls Steven Patro if he can make the whole day without being jealous and Steven said he can the Brandon thanks him then hangs up, he shakes Katie's hand for a bet, Katie said if his jealous, then Brandon will get ran over by a train to survive the brandon agrees butt hen he said that if isn't jealous, then katie will be his friend but Katie doesn't notice about that then Katie talks in her head to make him jealous. Brandon and Katie walks out of the Store Store!, and Katie makes Brandon look at Pops holding the whole train collections then Brandon almost gets jealous when Nathan splash water balloons at him then Pops accidentally drops it and Brandon forgets about them then Katie was stressed with him. next, when Katie was in brandon's side, and Katie points at Boof, brandon's Cat, sleeping on brandon's bed all covered in fur, brandon was about to go red but didn't shout, suddenly Skips cleans Brandon's side of his bed then brandon was happy again and katie was mad at Brandon now. Lastly, Katie gets her trumpet to play the sad music but Katie was making it rough and Brandon though he can do it but he was bad it as well, then katie swiped it and making it good again then Brandon cries with anger but didn't speak, it was 9:00 and was about to go to sleep, Katie interrupted him then makes him a bed time story and brandon agrees. Katie gets out a story book (which is fake) and tells him about "A Greedy Boy" (here's a quote list what she said: 'Once Upon A Time, a boy who has 10 million dollars'. He was so greedy that he buys everything he like what you like, he buyed, and he buyed, and and he Buyed.' she looks at the clock that says 11:59pm and she was stressed with Brandon, but Brandon holds his anger full with fire anger, it points to 12:00 am and she was somewhat sad and Brandon wins, however, brandon screamed with anger and sets Perth on fire and some of the buildings got destroyed and katie luckily didn't feel hurt at all. Later, katie was in her pyjamas and she begins to cry and brandon feels bad with her and gives her a lot of popcorn but it didn't help at all. Characters *Brandon Buckingham *Katie Sandowkm (semi-antagonist until the end) *Nathan Fernandez *Pops *Skips *Boof (Cameo) *Anna (cameo) *Elsa (Cameo) {{Ep Category:Season 25 Category:Shows Category:Longest shows Category:Episodes Category:Brandon-Themed episodes Category:Katie Themed-episodes Category:Nathan-Themed episodes Category:Pops-Themed episodes Category:Skips-Themed episodes Category:Boof-Themed episodes